Bet
by minisignal
Summary: Haruko made a bet with her brother. What is this bet? Is she going to win? Please r&r!
1. First Day

The Bet  
By minisignal  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the characters of Slam Dunk although, in the following story, I have some characters who belongs to my imagination.  
  
Akagi Haruko was getting ready for school while her brother, Takenori, was knocking on her bedroom door.  
"Hurry up Hakuro! We'll be late for school!"  
"Hai onichan!"  
Hakuro was trying her best to catch up with her brother since she was a child. He always seems better. Takenori's better than her in academic preformances and of course sports because he was simply a lot taller than her. One thing though, she surpass her brother's appearance anyday!  
"Haruko! You don't want to be late on your first day in high school, do you?"  
"Iia!"  
TOINK!  
"Ouch!!!"  
"Daijobu?"  
"I'm ok onichan. I'm coming out now."  
Haruko came out all ready for school.  
"You still look the same... why so slow?"  
"I just overslept onichan."  
"Good thing I always go to school an hour before the bell rings."  
Haruko couldn't say anything she just flashed a smile.  
They rode thier bikes to school.  
"Onichan..."  
"What Haruko?"  
"I understand you're going to be the captain of the basketball team of Shohoku..."  
"Yeah that's right. Why?"  
"Do you think the team will be better this year?"  
"Of course!"  
Haruko stopped asking questions until they reached Shohoku.  
  
"Akagi-sempai!"  
A tall brunette guy with glasses greeted Akagi.  
"Oh, hi Kogure!"  
"Hi Haruko!"  
Haruko met Kogure and knew him since her brother was in junior high.  
"Ohayo Kogure-san!"  
"First day eh?"  
Haruko nodded.  
"Good luck! There are a lot of freshmen this year who have a reputation in other schools you know?!"  
"Haruko-chan!!!"  
Haruko saw Aota, her brother's rival in everything and the one who had a crush on her since he became her brother's classmate in junior high.  
"Ohayo Aota-kun!"  
"Haruko-chan, You look kawaii today as usual."  
"Arigato Aota-kun."  
Takenori saw Aota and began to argue.  
Later on, a guy arrived with his eyes closed riding a bicycle.  
Must be a freshman. onichan never mentioned someone like him before...  
Finally, Takenori and Aota's arguement came to an end just in time when the bell rang.  
"Haruko, Think you can handle to go to your class alone?"  
Haruko only nodded her head.  
"Good. See you at the gymnasium later on!"  
Haruko remembered that her brother has to choose from several students who will be willing to join the basketball team. Haruko sighed and went to her class.  
  
Haruko went to her class. She noticed that the guy who she had seen awhile ago was not in her class.   
Too bad... He's so kawaii too.  
Haruko just sat thru her first class looking outside the window while other's are introducing themselves.  
Haruko didn't notice that someone was looking at her.  
Gosh! She's so kawaii!   
Haruko's time to introduce herself to the class.  
"Ohayo minna-san! Akagi Haruko!"  
So, her name's Haruko... Akagi Haruko...  
Haruko still seemed to be thinking about the guy she saw while her brother and Aota was argueing and still haven't sensed that someone was looking at her.  
  
The bell rang and Haruko run to the gym to meet with her brother.  
She saw her brother in there all ready with Kogure-san and a lot of guys standing in front of them. She recognized the one with the messy black hair and the pale skin.  
I found him. He's really so cute!!!  
"Onisan!!!" Haruko shouted with her hand waving in the air.  
"Haruko, will you come here for a minute?"  
Haruko went to her brother.   
"Minna-san, this is my sister, Haruko. Expect her to be very supportive to us."  
Haruko blushed when she say the guy with the messy hair.  
"Haruko-chan," Kogure called, "Sit here on the bench while Akagi chooses who can join the basketball team."  
Haruko nodded and obediently sat on the bench.  
While the others are busy, a blond headed guy sat beside Haruko.  
"Hi!"  
"Hi! Are you onichan's friend?"  
The guy was surprised to hear that.  
"No, I'm in your class."  
"Oh. Sorry, I wasn't listening awhile ago to the introductions. So you are...?"  
"Ryosuke, Ryosuke Matsuoka."  
"Nice to meet you Ryosuke-kun."  
And Haruko's gaze was back on the messy haired guy.  
"You like basketball eh?"  
Haruko nodded.  
"I'm not really an avid fan of basketball because I don't understand it."  
"Too bad..."  
  
When Akagi finished choosing this year's members...  
"Haruko!"  
"Yes onichan?"  
"I now introduce you to this year's Shohoku High basketball team!"  
Haruko was so happy to see the messy haired guy in the team and jumped up and went to Akagi.  
Ryosuke was surprised to see Akagi.  
Better introduce myself to him later.  
"Haruko, this is..."  
Akagi spoke but Haruko haven't listened 'til...  
"And finally Rukawa Kaede! These are our basketball players!"  
"Omedeto minna-san!!!"  
  
Try outs are done. Ryosuke went to Haruko while Akagi's still in the lockers.  
"You really like basket ball don't you?"  
Haruko nodded.  
"Your brother's the captain?"  
"Hai!"  
"You must be very proud..."  
"Hai! He's the best!" Well, at least in basket ball.  
Akagi and the rest, including Rukawa went out from the locker rooms.  
"Haruko."  
Akagi spotted Ryosuke.  
"Who's he?"  
"Onichan, my classmate Ryosuke Matsuoka."  
"Nice to meet you sir."  
Ryosuke held his hand out and Akagi shook hands with him.  
"Time to go home Haruko."  
"Hai Onichan! See you tomorrow Ryosuke-kun!"  
Tsk... tsk...  
  
On their way home...  
"Onichan, Is Rukawa ok to you?"  
"Why? You like him?"  
Haruko blushed.  
"Well, kind of..."  
"He's ok as long as he makes the first move and not you. But I think it'll be impossible..."  
"Why onichan?"  
"You see, Rukawa is a bit cold and always sleepy."  
"Oh..."  
"And there's no way he could like you!" Akagi teased Haruko.  
"Let's just see onichan..."  
"Is that a bet?"  
"Yes it is! Loser's do the winner's chores for one week. How long will you give me?"  
"How about a month? Enough?"  
"Sure! In a month!"  
"You're on!!! Just keep in mind, He should be the one who'll make the first move."  
"Hai!!!"   
  
****** End of Chapter 1 ******  
  
What does Haruko have in mind?  
Who will win the bet?  
Keep on reading!!! 


	2. uh-oh

Chapter 2  
  
Recap: Akagi accepted the bet. Will he win?  
  
Two Days Later...  
"Haruko! Hurry! We're really going to be late!"  
"Coming!!!"  
BONK BONK BONK!!!   
Ouch, that must have really hurt...  
"Ouch!"  
Haruko opened the door clumsily.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You expect to win Rukawa when you're having a bad hair day?!"  
"Hey, I still got a lot of time!"  
They went out.  
"Yeah right! As if one month and Rukawa's going to notice you."  
"You'll see!"  
"Remember losers do chores for a week for the other. And you can't make the first move!!!"  
"Don't worry, I'm not a flirt!"  
"You aren't?!"  
"Onichan!!!"  
Haruko was shouting in the middle of the streets.  
"Ok, ok. I was just joking! Sheesh!"  
They reached Shohoku, Haruko saw Rukawa in his bike. She tried to hide behind her brother's back.  
"Ohayo Akagi-sempai! Ohayo Haruko-chan!"  
"Ohayo Rukawa-kun!"  
"Is it just me onisan or is Rukawa awake today?"  
"Maybe he just got some sleep last night."  
I guess it's nice to be friendly to people once in a while... not! Ok, maybe just today.  
Rukawa went on.  
Haruko went to her classroom and sat on her seat, trying to hide herself.  
"Ohayo Haruko-chan!"  
"Ohayo Ryosuke-kun!"  
"I was thinking Haruko-chan, I would like to learn something about basketball and taking this sport up. Do you mind teaching me?"  
"Of course not! I'll be glad to teach you do the basics of basketball."  
"When are you free?"  
"Um... I can get away from my brother during lunch and I'm free during dismissal."  
"I'll meet you at lunch! The table near the window at the end of the cafeteria."  
"Ok then."  
The bell rang.  
  
It's the first time Rukawa was awake for 2 hours in school. The class started.  
After a few minutes...  
"Sumire Matsuoka!"  
"Hai!"  
Rukawa caught glimpse of the blond girl who stood up.  
She had beautiful blond shoulder length shaggy hair. She also have blue eyes so pretty that they sparkle all the time.  
Kawaii!!!!  
"Very good Sumire! Rukawa Kaede!"  
"Hai!"  
Rukawa knew she was the one!!!  
Sumire Matsuoka, huh?! You're gonna be mine.  
  
Lunch time...  
Haruko was looking for Ryosuke in the cafeteria when Ryosuke waved at her.  
"Have a seat Haruko-chan."  
"Arigato Ryosuke-kun..."  
"A! Meet my twin sister! Sumire Matsuoka! Sis, Haruko Akagi."  
"Konnichiwa Sumire-chan!"  
"Konnichiwa Haruko-chan! Ryosuke was not joking when he told me how pretty you are."  
"Arigato... You're prettier..."  
"Thank'x"  
"So, Haruko-chan, what sport are you playing?"  
"Well, basketball..."  
"You're a shy one! I play soft ball."  
"Sis!"  
"Ok, ok! Don't let me disturb you two."  
Haruko was starting to say something about basketball when...  
"Haruko-chan! Sumire-chan, right? and?"  
"Oh! Hi Rukawa-kun!"  
"Rukawa? The sleepy one in class?"  
Rukawa blushed and just nodded his head.  
"By the way, this is my twin brother. Ryosuke."  
"Konnichiwa Ryosuke-kun!"  
"Konnichiwa Rukawa-kun!"  
"Mind if I join you three?"  
"Sure!"  
Haruko blushed as Rukawa sat beside her.  
Haruko showed off her basketball knowledge to Rukawa when she was talking to Ryosuke. But Rukawa just stared at Sumire and ignored all voices around him.  
Haruko didn't noticed that.  
  
The bell rang.  
"May I walk you to class Haruko-chan?"  
"Sure. We're classmates and we're going to the same direction..."   
She looked at Rukawa and Sumire. Too bad she still didn't notice.  
"All of us, right Sumire-chan?"  
"Yes. Let's go Rukawa-kun!"  
Sumire noticed that Rukawa's meal hasn't been touched yet.  
"Hai!" Rukawa stood up at once, leaving his food behind.  
They went to class.  
  
After classes, Haruko was with Ryosuke. They were headed to the gym.  
"Haruko-chan, I've been meaning to ask you..."  
"Nani Ryosuke-kun?"  
"Do you like Rukawa-kun?"  
Haruko blushed, but not just a simple blush, she was as red as a beet.  
"Is that a yes or a no?"  
"Well, a little..."  
"Ok."  
They fell silent while walking to the gym.  
  
"Pass!!!" Akagi shouted during the practice. He had the freshmen in team and the shophies and seniors in another one.  
Haruko was explaining every move to Ryosuke.  
He seems like a good listener...  
"Haruko-chan, if I told you I like you, would you allow me to court you?"  
"I don't know..."  
Ryosuke just nodded.  
"Well, I like you... a lot..."  
"I still don't know what to say."  
"Haruko-chan! Ryosuke-kun!"  
They heard a familiar voice.  
"Sumire-chan!"  
  
Rukawa, at the sound of Sumire's name, looked up and rushed up.  
"Rukawa! Where do you think you're going?"  
"I'll be back! Promise!"  
  
"Hi Sumire-chan, Haruko-chan, Ryosuke-kun."  
"Rukawa-kun! I thought you were suppose to be in practice."  
Rukawa ignored Haruko and turned to Sumire.  
"You came to watch me Sumire?"  
"Well, no actually..."  
"Too bad, well, since you're here why don't you watch me play for awhile?"  
Rukawa went and gave a see you later sign. Haruko noticed that Rukawa likes Sumire.  
I'll lose the bet to onichan...  
  
After practice...  
"See you tomorrow Ryosuke-kun, Sumire-chan!"  
Rukawa blocked the Matsuoka's way.   
"May I walk you home Sumire?"  
"Sorry, our Dad's picking us up."  
"Oh, ok. Just see you tomorrow."  
"Right!"  
The Matsuokas took off and Rukawa was disappointed.  
Am I losing my touch?  
  
"Onichan,"  
"Nani Haruko?"  
"Can we cancel the bet?"  
"What?! Is my sister sick?"  
He touched Haruko's forehead.  
"It's not that..."  
Haruko took the hand of Akagi off her forehead.  
"You still have 27 days remember?"  
"Yeah but, I think Rukawa likes Sumire-chan."  
"Bet ya, you can take Rukawa from that Sumire."  
"Are you challenging me?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'll think over it. Sumire-chan's pretty you know."  
"But my sister is prettier."  
Haruko had self confidence again.  
"I'll take it."  
"Same rules just that you can move first."  
"Bet's on!"  
  
****** End of Chapter 2 ******  
  
Haruko accepted another bet, (I think it's the same as the other one.) will she have a chance this time?  
How about Ryosuke?  
Please R&R! 


	3. Party

Chapter 3  
  
Recap:Haruko accepted a different bet with brother Akagi.   
Will she lose to this bet and seduce Rukawa in a way?   
Or will she just forget all about it and go for Ryosuke?  
  
Saturday...  
Akagi and Haruko went in their house after shopping.   
"Onichan, the house seems pretty quiet and deserted. Are mom and dad in the house?"  
"They left for an emergency meeting about their new project at the company."  
"Oh..." Haruko was depressed that their parents went out. She expected them to be there to spend her birthday with her.  
"Come on Haruko!"  
"Hai!"  
Akagi opened the door and opened the lights.  
"Onichan..."  
"SURPRISE!!!"  
Haruko jumped when she saw her parents, her friends, and the whole Shohoku basketball team there.  
"Happy Birthday Haruko-chan!!!"  
There were banners, balloons, food... everything was there!  
"Thank you Onichan."  
"Hey, just like to make you happy, and don't forget, get dress! There's a box up there. I shopped for it yesterday for you. Wear it."  
"Thank's Onichan!!!"  
Haruko went upstairs to her bedroom at once. She opened the box on her bed and opened it. She saw the best red gown she saw!!! She dazzled it and tried it on.   
Onichan really knows me!   
She smiled as she was fixing her hair into a bun.  
"Haruko-chan!" Someone at the door shouted while knocking.  
"Hai?!"  
"Hurry up! The party's gonna start!"  
"Hai onichan! I'll be right down!!!"  
She went out the door expecting it was her brother who knocked at her door But no, it was Rukawa.  
"Um... Akagi-sempai sent me up here to check on you."  
"Oh..." Her smile faded knowing that her brother is just trying to win the bet.  
Rukawa offered Haruko a hand that Haruko can't resist. He led her down just like a gentle man.  
"By the way Haruko-chan, you look very nice tonight, happy birthday!"  
Haruko blushed  
"Thank you Rukawa-kun."  
"By the way, call me Kaede."  
Haruko was so surprised to hear that!   
I thought this guy has an eye for Sumire-chan... Something's not right here.  
She pinched herself.  
"Haruko-chan, this is not a dream, don't pinch yourself."  
Haruko just nodded and blushed.  
Haruko, being escorted by Rukawa, descended down the stairs of the Akagi residence.  
"Arigato onichan."  
She kissed her brother on his cheek.  
"It's nothing. I'm just doing this to win the bet."  
The bet! I almost forgot! The new bet!  
Akagi took off with Kogure-sempai. Ryosuke approached Haruko.  
"You look nice tonight Haruko-chan."  
"Arigato..."  
But Ryosuke saw Rukawa going to Haruko.  
"Sumimasen Ryosuke-kun, Haruko-chan. Haruko-chan, may I take this dance?"  
Haruko noticed that it was a ballad, perfect for slow dancing.  
Why is Rukawa asking me to dance? Something really is not right here. But, hey! This is my chance to get him!  
"Sure Kaede-kun. See you later Ryosuke-kun."  
  
Did Haruko just call Rukawa-kun, Kaede?  
  
"Hey! Ryosuke, care to dance with your sis?"  
Sumire asked Ryosuke.  
"No way! I won't be caught dead dancing with my own sister!"  
"Sure you would!"  
Sumire just held him close and danced with him.  
  
Rukawa saw Sumire dancing.  
Wow! She looks like a goddess!!! Why did I have to brag about my charms to the whole team?!  
Haruko was enjoying herself in the hands of Rukawa.  
Oh, well, at least I made Haruko-chan happy.  
  
Haruko just can't believe her luck! The most popular guy in school!  
"Kaede-kun?"  
"Nani, Haruko-chan?"  
"Nothing, I just don't want this night to end..."  
Oh brother! Just go with the flow Kaede!  
"Me too Haruko-chan, Me too."  
  
Akagi was looking at Haruko and Rukawa.   
"They look perfect!"  
"You shouldn't have dared Rukawa-kun, Akagi!"  
"And why not? He bragged right? And I just wanted to make my sister happy."  
"You won't see Haruko happy at the end when she knows all about it."  
"Don't worry, she won't find out. Rukawa will fall for my sister."  
"Let's just see about it Akagi-sempai..."  
  
Everyone was having the fun of their lives except Rukawa and Ryosuke. They looked at each others partner once in a while.  
"Sumire,"  
"Nani?"  
"Do you think Rukawa really like Haruko?"  
"Sure he does! Why else would he dance with Haruko?"  
"It's just that..."  
"Look, Ryosuke, there's a lot of girls out there. Haruko likes Rukawa and so does Rukawa like Haruko."  
"I know..."  
  
Rukawa looked at his partner.  
Haruko does look great! Wonder if she had gotten the hint that I want to court her?  
Haruko and Rukawa danced thru the night without missing any single song...  
  
"See Mitsui? Rukawa is already liking Haruko."  
"Yeah, you're plan is working I think."  
"Of course it's working!"  
  
"Kaede-kun..."  
"Nani Haruko-chan?"  
"Do you like me?"  
"Of course Haruko-chan."  
"You've just given me the perfect gift..."  
  
When the party was over everyone went home.  
"Kaede-kun,"  
Rukawa didn't let out a word.  
"Thank you for the wonderful night."  
"It's not yet done."  
Rukawa tried to resist the thought of kissing Haruko but he couldn't hold himself back.  
He kissed Haruko passionately. Haruko gave in and kissed him too.  
  
Is it real? Do I really love Haruko-chan? Or is this my competitive side?  
  
After the kiss...   
"Good night Haruko-chan."  
"Night Rukawa-kun, thank's again."  
  
Rukawa was on his bed. He flipped and flopped but he just can't sleep. His thoughts was all of Haruko.  
"I really do like her."  
  
At the Akagi's residence, the room at the left side of the house.  
"My plan worked! My sister's happy and Rukawa's falling for my sister!"  
The room on the right side of the house,  
Haruko also flipped and flopped, trying to get some sleep.  
Did it really happen?  
  
Over at the Matsuokas' mansion...  
Ryosuke paced around in circles in his room trying to think about what his sister told him.  
But his sister, who he thought was fast asleep,  
"He's the cutest guy I have ever seen! But he's out of my league. But in the party, it looks like he have no special girl... He would be very easy to fish out!"  
  
****** End of Chapter 3 ******  
  
How will it go between Rukawa and Haruko?  
Will Haruko find out that Rukawa did that to proved to his team mates that he's irrisistible and can make any girl his girl?  
Who's the one Sumire saw? Will she have a hard or an easy time to fish him out?  
Please R&R!!! 


	4. Meet and Date

Chapter 4   
  
Recap: There was a party held at the Akagi's for Haruko's birthday. All her friends and the whole basketball team were there. Rukawa escorted and danced with Haruko. The party has ended, they all have different views.   
When could their views be found?   
  
On monday morning...  
"Ohayo onichan!"  
"My, my, your up early today."  
"Hai, come on! Let's get going!"  
"Hai,hai!"  
Akagi was glad to see his sister very enthusiastic to go to school and very happy.  
Good thing she didn't gave me a hard time waking her up again!  
"Onichan!"  
"Hai, hai!!!"  
Akagi dashed off to his bike to go to school.  
"You're so slow onichan!!!" Haruko kidded.  
"And why are you rushing today?"  
"Oh, nothing."  
"You're excited to see Rukawa-kun, isn't it?"  
Haruko blushed.  
  
"Ryosuke!!!"  
"Hai Sumire?"  
"Let's go!"  
"We still have an hour to go before the bell rings!"  
"I know! But hurry up will you?!"  
"Hai, hai!!!"  
After 2 minutes...  
"I'm here!"  
"Well, it's about time! Let's go!"  
"Where's Dad?"  
"He's out back already."  
Ryosuke's still wondering why's Sumire was rushing to go to school.   
Usually, she's the slow one.  
  
"Ohayo Akagi!"  
"Ohayo Mitsui!"  
"Ohayo Haruko-chan!"  
"Ohayo Mitsui-kun!"  
Haruko was looking around.  
"Hey, Akagi, what's Haruko looking for?" Mitsui whispered.  
"I don't know really."  
"Um... Mitsui-kun..."  
"Nani Haruko-chan?"  
Just that, she saw Rukawa biking towards her with a bouquet of flowers.  
"Wonder who's that for?" Akagi nugged Haruko.  
Haruko turned to red beet.  
"Ohayo Akagi-sempai, Mitsui-sempai. Ohayo Haruko-hime!"  
"Ohayo Rukawa!"  
"Ohayo Kaede-kun."  
"Kaede-kun?! Hime?!" Akagi and Mitsui looked at each other.  
"Hai. I told her to call me that since we're at the same level. And I like to call her Hime."  
"Ahhh..."  
"By the way Rukawa, I find it hard to believe that you're holding one. Who's the lucky gal?" Mitsui teasingly asked him.  
"Ahhh... These are for you Haruko-chan."  
Rukawa blushed as he gave Haruko the flowers."  
"Arigato Kaede-kun."  
"Akagi, let's leave these two alone."  
"Hai!"  
"Um... excuse us Haruko, Rukawa, we have to go somewhere."  
"It's ok Akagi-sempai."  
Akagi and Mitsui left.  
"Um... thanks again Kaede-kun."  
"You're welcome Haruko-chan. Do you like them?"  
Haruko nodded.  
"Come on Haruko-chan. Let's go under the tree before the bell rings."  
"Hai."  
They sat down there. Just the two of them.  
  
"Bye Daddy!"  
"Thank's for the lift otosan."  
"Remember I'll pick you up at six tonight."  
"Hai!"  
Mr. Matsuoka left.  
"Now, help me look for him!"  
"Who?"  
"Um... forget it. I'll look for him myself! See ya!!!"  
Ryosuke just watched his sister running towards the school grounds.  
Here's another day.  
  
"Kaede-kun.."  
"Nani Haruko-chan?"  
"It's a nice day isn't it?"  
Rukawa nodded and said, "Not as pretty as you Hime-chan."  
Haruko blushed and saw Sumire approaching them.  
"Ohayo Sumire-chan!" Both of them greeted.  
"Ohayo. Haruko-chan, where's Akagi-kun?"  
"He told us Mitsui-kun and he have somewhere to be."  
"Where?"  
"I don't know. They didn't tell us."  
"Rats!!! Miss them!"  
"Nani?"  
"Nothing. Just want to ask a question."  
"See ya!!!"  
Sumire dashed off.  
  
The bell rang, Haruko and Rukawa head for the school building.  
  
Class started and ended.  
During lunch...  
Rukawa invited Haruko to sit with her.  
Akagi, Mitsui and Kogure were sitted near enough to spy on Haruko and Rukawa.  
The Ryosuke sat on his usual table waiting for his sister.  
  
Sumire... Baka! Late again!  
He saw Sumire entered the cafeteria.  
Good! Now I can eat.   
But Sumire turned to Akagi's table.  
What's she doing there?  
  
"Akagi-sempai."  
"Oh! Konnichiwa Sumire-chan. Minna-san Sumire Matsuoka. First year class 2"  
"Konnichiwa Sumire-chan."  
"Sumire, meet Kogure and Mitsui."  
"Konnichiwa Kogure-sempai and..."  
He's the one!  
"Mitsui. Hisashi Mitsui."  
"Hai! Konnichiwa Mitsui-sempai."  
"Akagi-sempai, I was meaning to ask you something."  
"Sure what is it?"  
She looked at Kogure and Mitsui.  
"Maybe, in private?"  
"Hai. Sumimasen Mitsui, Kogure."  
Akagi stood up and followed Sumire to the corner.  
"Nani Sumire?"  
"Is Mitsui-sempai?"  
"Oh! I get it, you're interested with Mitsui?"  
Sumire blushed and nodded.  
"Hai! Mitsui is single. But be careful, he's picky at anything."  
"Arigato Akagi-sempai!"  
"Now, go along, Ryosuke's waiting for you see?"  
"Hai!"  
Sumire ran towards Ryosuke.  
Akagi went back with he rest.  
"What is it all about?" Kogure asked.  
"Nothing..." Akagi continued to eat.  
"You know, she's kind of cute." Mitsui said  
"You'll have no trouble getting her if you want to." Akagi said.  
"No trouble huh?"  
"Hai!"  
"You sure she's available?"  
"Hai!"  
"Then I'll think about it."  
"Why still think about it? Get to know her now. Sumire's pretty you know?!"  
Kogure stood up, "I'll go now guys, still have something to pick up a the library."  
"Matte Kogure! Go with me."  
"Ne?"  
"I'll go to Sumire and ask her for a date tonight."  
"A date already?!"  
"Sure."  
"Go Mitsui!"  
"I'm nervous."  
"Mitsui? Former Gangster? Nervous to ask a girl for a date?"  
Mitsui turned red.  
"Ok, ok. I'll go by myself."  
"That's the spirit Mitsui!"  
  
Over at the Matsuoka's table,   
"Sumimasen Sumire-chan."  
"Hai! Mitsui-sempai!"  
She stood up.  
"Take a seat."  
"Arigato. Can we see each other tonight? After the practice?"  
"Hai!!! Ahhh... Mitsui-sempai! Meet my twin brother Ryosuke Matsuoka."  
"Nice to meet you."  
"Pleasure to meet you too Mitsui-sempai."  
"So, Sumire-chan, see you later after practice."  
"Hai! Mitsui-sempai!"  
Mitsui went back to Akagi.  
  
"He's the one Ryosuke!"  
"The one what?"  
"He's the reason I forced you to came here earlier."  
"Oh... And you also forgot that otosan is picking us up later at 6."  
"Oh! That slipped my mind!"  
"You're in for it."  
"I'll explain it to Daddy. I'm sure he won't mind."  
"Sure..."  
  
"How'd it go?"  
"She said yes!"  
"Way to go Mitsui!"  
  
During practice...  
"Kaede-kun's so great!"  
"Mitsui-sempai's better!"  
Haruko was surprised to hear that.  
"Sumire-chan, you seem to like Mitsui."  
"Hai! I sure am glad that Softball practice is cancelled today because of the rain."  
Haruko wore a big smile on her face knowing that she has Rukawa all to herself now.  
"Haruko-chan..."  
"Nani Sumire-chan?"  
"You sure are happy you're always with Rukawa now, aren't you?"  
"Hai!"  
  
After the practice, the players went to the locker rooms to change and take a quick shower.  
After that, all the players went out except for Rukwa and Mitsui.  
"Haruko-chan, let's go. Rukawa told me that he'll pick you up later after an hour. And Mitsui told me to tell you that he'll pick you up at your house after an hour and 20 minutes."  
"Hai!" Both girls said.  
They went on to seperate ways.  
  
"Onichan, I don't remeber Kaede-kun asking me out tonight."  
"He asked me if it's ok, I told him yes. He's taking you to a fancy restaurant, so better dress up."  
"Hai!"  
  
After an hour...  
Ding dong....  
"Coming!"  
Akagi opened the door.  
"Oh it's you Rukawa. Where's Mitsui?"  
"Back in the car. He doesn't want to get off until we reach Matsuoka's Residence."  
"Oh, ok. Sit for a while. Haruko will be down."  
"Hai!"  
"Haruko! Rukawa's here already!"  
"Hai!!!"  
Haruko went out of her room, dressed in a black elegant gown, with her hair loose.  
"You look wonderful Hime!"  
"Arigato Kaede-kun..."  
"Let's go!"  
"Later onichan."  
"Have fun! Remember be back before 10!"  
"Hai!!!"  
"Don't worry Akagi-sempai! I promise you I'll have her back at 9:59!"  
They head for the car.  
"Haruko-hime, we'll be double dating Sumire and Mitsui-sempai. Is it ok?"  
"Hai."  
"Konbanwa Haruko-chan!"  
"Mitsui-sempai!"  
Rukawa drove to the Matsuoka's residence with Mitsui's blue convertible.  
"We're here Mitsui."  
"Hai! Please wait for a minute."  
He rang the doorbell at the Matsuoka's residence.  
Ryosuke opened the door.   
"Konbanwa Mitsui-sempai. Sumire will be with you..."  
"I'm already here."  
Sumire was wearing a nice blue dress which matched her blue eyes and her hair was loose, just like Mitsui wanted it.  
"Gosh! You look beautiful tonight Sumire-chan."  
"Arigato."  
Mitsui shook his head.   
"Let's go!"  
  
****** End of Chapter 4 ******  
  
How's the double date gonna be? Will Rukawa fall in love with Sumire all over again? 


	5. Fin

Chapter 5  
  
Recap: Mitsui asked Sumire for a date. Rukawa asked Akagi if he can date Haruko when he found out that Mitsui was taking Sumire out. They picked up their dates and plan to go to a fancy restaurant to please their dates.  
  
When they arrived at the restaurant, Sumire and Haruko was surprised how fancy the restaurant was. The boys took them to "Salve's", one of the finest restaurants in town.  
"Kaede-kun, you shouldn't have brought us here."  
"Yes Mitsui-sempai. We could settle in a simpler one."  
"Nothing's too good for my Princess."  
"Sumire-chan, don't call me Mitsui-sempai anymore, call me Hisashi."  
Sumire blushed.  
"Well, Rukawa, Me and Sumire will be going on our seperate way now. We'll just meet you and Haruko on the place where we talked about before picking the girls up."  
"Hai!" Rukawa agreed.  
Mitsui and Sumire entered Salve's. Mitsui held the door opened for Sumire. Rukawa looked at them.  
"Well, their gone. Come on!"  
"Where? Aren't we going in too?"  
"Nope. I have prepared something else for us."  
Haruko was very surprised. She thought Rukawa was taking her to Salve's too.  
"Where are we going Kaede-kun?"  
"You'll see Haruko-chan."  
Haruko was quiet while Rukawa drove to his destination.  
"You know, I'm not as rich as Mitsui. I can't take you to Salve's."  
"It's all right."  
Haruko was very dissappointed.  
Rukawa didn't dare to bring up another topic. But when the car stopped, Rukawa got off the car and opened the door for Haruko and let the boy take the car to the parking lot. Haruko saw the best five star hotel in front of them, "69 inn"  
"Kaede-kun, I thought..."  
"You believed that story?! Akagi told me I could bring you anywheere and the one he told me before we go, was just a cover. I could bring you home until 1 am."  
"Onichan... I never thought..."  
"Yeah, but don't worry, I'll bring you home whenever you want Princess. But first, let's eat. I'm starved!"  
Haruko let Rukawa lead the way since it was her first time to go in the 69 inn.  
"A table please."  
As if the man knew him, the man didn't ask anymore questions and just led them to a table at the middle of the restaurant.  
"A date sir?"  
"Yes Edward."  
"Care to..."  
"Ahhh! Yes! Haruko-hime, meet Edward, my Dad's right hand man in this hotel. Edward, Haruko Akagi."  
"My pleasure to meet you Haruko-chan."  
"Nice to meet you too Mr. Edward."  
"Well, Sir Kaede, I'll leave you two. Here's the menu, I'll just ask someone to take your orders when you're ready."  
"No need for the menu Edward, just give us my favorites."  
"As you wish Sir."  
  
When Edward left...  
"You didn't tell me you own this inn!"  
"Well, it's not mine, it's my Dad's."  
"Still is Rukawa property right?"  
"Well, yes."  
"Kaede-kun! It's so pretty!!! The hotel's so big!"  
"I'll take you here more often if you want to..."  
"No, no. I'm just amazed. It's my first time here."  
"Oh."  
Rukawa was very happy to see Haruko smiling and it was because of him.  
Haruko really is beautiful. Good thing I'm the one who brought that smile.  
  
Mitsui was having a hard time bringing up something to talk about.  
"Um..."  
"Nani Hisashi-kun?"  
"Nothing... It's just that you're so pretty."  
"Tell me the truth Hisashi-kun, is this your first date?"  
Mitsui nodded his head.  
"Really?"  
"Hai."  
"I'm the first one?"  
Mitsui nodded again.  
He saw Sumire so happy.  
"Hisashi-kun!!! I'm so happy to hear that!!!"  
  
"You're practically here everytime you date a girl Kaede-kun."  
Rukawa nodded his head.  
"Mr. Edward must have met all your dates."  
Rukawa nodded again.  
"How many did you date already Kaede-kun?"  
"One."  
"Really? You're such an irrisistible guy and only one? May I know who's the lucky girl?"  
"YOU."  
"Me?! You serious?"  
Rukawa nodded his head.  
Haruko kept quiet.  
"Is there something wrong princess?"  
"It's just that... it's just that... I'm so happy to hear that I'm your first date."  
"Oh, no one have been able to catch my heart but you Haruko-chan."  
"What about Sumire-chan? Last time you were making a move to her bu since the party you have been acting strange."  
She'll be angry at me when I tell her he truth... What will I do?!  
"Um..."  
"Well?"  
"It's just that..."  
"What Kaede-kun?"   
"Um... you see... Sumire was just a friend. She's new so I was friendly to her."  
"You're not telling me the truth Kaede-kun."  
"Ok. I'll tell you about it after this meal. Is that ok with you princess?"  
Haruko nodded her head and continued to eat.  
  
At the beach...  
"I'm full, Mitsui-sempai!"  
"I told you not to call me that."  
"Ooops sorry."  
"One more time and I'll kiss you."  
Mitsui found himself staring at Sumire's blue eyes.  
Gosh! She's so beautiful.  
"Can I?"  
Before Sumire could answer, Sumire was the one who kissed him.  
Mitsui saw sparks flying around them, his heart was on it's fastest.  
She sure is hot!!!  
When Sumire ended it...  
"First kiss?"  
Mitsui was speechless. He felt as if he couldn't move any part of his body. But he manage to nod.  
"How does it feel?"  
"Awesome! Great! Words just can't tell how I feel."  
He saw Sumire's wide smile.  
"Why did you take me here Hisashi-kun?"  
"I was thinking that it'll be very romantic here."  
"Oh. Well, I'll tell you, it sure is romantic."  
Mitsui had goosebumps when Sumire laid her head on his lap.  
Mitsui brushed Sumire's long blond hair.  
"Do you know that you're so pretty Sumire-chan?"  
"You're the first one to tell me that."  
Sumire was glad that it was dark enough for Mitsui to see her blushing.  
"Well, you are."  
  
When dinner was over, Rukawa and Haruko headed to the beach.  
"What's the truth Kaede-kun?"  
"Well, you see, your brother dared me to court you the day before your birthday. I acepted it because it'll be a real challenge for me. I left the thought of courting Sumire-chan for you. Just to win the challenge."  
"Onichan..."  
"Well, you see Haruko-chan, that's what happened.But I love you now, and you're the only one who matters to me now. I don't care about anyone else in this world but you."  
"It's not your fault Kaede-kun..."  
"So, do you love me Haruko-chan?"  
"I'll think about it Kaede-kun."  
  
They fetched Sumire and Mitsui. They headed home. Rukawa was so envious of Mitsui when he saw Mitsui kissing Sumire on Sumire's front porch. He really didn't care, he just wished Haruko will do the same to him.   
Haruko was escorted by Rukawa to her house, Rukawa tried to kiss her.  
"Kaede-kun, please."  
"Ok."  
Rukawa went back to the car disappointed.  
"How'd it go?"  
"I'll just walk home Mitsui. Thank's for letting me use the car."  
"Bad luck eh?"  
Rukawa nodded.  
"How about a lift home?"  
"No, thank you. I'd rather be alone right now."  
"Suit yourself."  
  
Two weeks later...  
"Well, you look like you won the bet Haruko-chan. I'll do your chores for a week."  
"No, onichan. I'll do it. Forget the deal."  
"It's not like you Haruko."  
"Just forget it..."  
The doorbell rang.  
"Please get the door Haruko. onesan and otosan are out!"  
"Hai..."  
When Haruko opened the door...  
"Ohayo Haruko-chan."  
"Onechan?"  
"No. I came over to meet you. Can I go in?"  
"Let's go back."  
"Ok."  
"Well, it's been a month. What do you say? It's been two weeks. I'm ready to be turned down."  
"I love you too Kaede-kun!"  
Rukawa jumped with glee and hugged Haruko so hard. Akagi saw them.  
"What's going on???"  
"She said yes!!!"  
"Omedeto Rukawa!"  
Akagi left the two of them.  
Rukawa let go of Haruko.  
"Aishiteru hime I miss you."  
"I miss you too hachi mitsu."  
  
****** END ******  
  
Well, that's it.  
Haruko and Rukawa became a couple.   
Same goes with Mitsui and Sumire but they're earlier. It turned out that Sumire's the one who courted Mitsui.  
Ryosuke?   
Well, he found someone. He courted Aki Mitsuhara, the girl who sat beside him. It turned out that from day one she had a crush on him.  
That's about it guys! Hope you enjoyed it.  
Please R&R!!! 


End file.
